Algo Está Mal
by Diethel-san
Summary: Tenten está completamente confusa, compañía de ‘No estaba celoso' [oneshot] ¡Traducción!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de kittydemon18 y lo pueden ubicar en su perfil. Se llama 'Something is Wrong'. Esta tan **sólo** es una traducción.

Disclaimer: Neji Hyuuga y Tenten pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**. El fanfiction le pertenece a **kittydemon18**. La traducción a **mí**. Todos los derechos reservados. (Duh, duh, duh… Aún no sale el capítulo 29 de Naruto, bah D:!)

Resumen: La compañía de 'No estaba celoso". Por favor, lean y comenten

* * *

Algo está mal

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

Ese pensamiento continuamente corría por la mente de Tenten mientras intentaba concentrarse en el chico al cual estaba hablando, Tanaka Shakil. Pero, en eso, Shakil comenzó a hablar acerca de lo que había hecho luego de salir de la Academia y la mente de Tenten comenzó a divagar, a pesar de que mantenía una apariencia de interesada.

Lo extraño comenzó cuando ella casi colapsaba por el hambre, algo que realmente estaba esperando ya que Neji y ella habían estado entrenando desde el amanecer y no había comido nada en todo el día. Preguntó si podían ir a buscar algo de comer y ahí vino la primera señal de que algo iba mal.

Él accedió.

Tenten no había dicho nada porque estaba muy cansada y muy hambrienta. En vez de eso, asumió que no había comido en los tres días anteriores y lo jaló hacia el Ichiraku. Obtuvieron su comida rápidamente y, en eso, Shakil había venido hacia ellos. Tenten no había hablado a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase en la Academia, a parte de los de su equipo, desde el examen genin así que pensaba que sería interesante hablarle. Él le había probado lo contrario a los tres segundos de conversar con ella pero pensó que sería rudo ignorarlo. Dio una risa falsa cuando era apropiado y sintió más que miró la segunda señal de alerta.

Él había activado su Byakugan fuera de una pelea.

Ahora que Tenten estaba comida y descansada, había reconocido esta señal como algo inusual. Generalmente, Neji era más práctico que eso y prefería no gastar chakra innecesariamente. Cuando sintió una familiar onda de chakra, señal de la activación, hizo su propia búsqueda en los alrededores pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Neji había activado su Byakugan cuando no había motivo. Estaba gastando energía que podía usar para entrenar. Algo iba mal. Pero entonces, una vez que había terminado su plato de fideos, vino una señal que hizo que Tenten se calmara considerablemente.

"Tenten, tenemos que regresar a entrenar" dijo Neji bruscamente. Tenten suprimió una sonrisa de alivio y, en vez de eso, trató de dar una mirada de disculpas a Shakil. Pero Shakil no la miraba. En vez de eso, estaba mirando a Neji.

"Estamos conversando... ¿por qué no vas y entrenas por tu cuenta?" dijo Shakil y Tenten frunció el entrecejo pero de ahí recordó que Shakil era un fracaso. Probablemente no entendería qué tan difícil era entrenar por la cuenta de uno y qué bonito era que Neji la ayudara con sus técnicas y qué tanto ella lo había ayudado con sus técnicas. Miró a Neji y notó que se había paralizado. Se preguntó si había algo en el ramen que difiera con él antes de replicar,

"Tienes razón, Neji. Tan sólo déjame…" comenzó a buscar en su bolso cuando Neji dio un comentario que la puso tensa y a la defensiva.

"Yo pagaré por eso. Tú anda al campo de entrenamiento. Te alcanzo allá." Dijo Neji. Tenten lo miró con sorpresa.

Él _nunca_ pagaba por lo que ella comía.

Lentamente, ella asintió, salió del lugar y comenzó a pensar en teorías para explicar por qué Neji estaba actuando tan extraño cuando sintió de nuevo esa familiar sensación de chakra que señalaba que Neji había activado su Byakugan de nuevo y no podía figurarse una razón.

¿Quizás tenía un hermano gemelo del cual nunca ha hablado y cambiaron de lugares?... ¿Quizás se había drogado? Tenten palideció cuando otro pensamiento vino a su mente. Quizás este no era Neji. Quizás era un ninja espía detrás no sólo del Byakugan pero también detrás de la información de las defensas de Konoha. Los ojos de Tenten se contrajeron mientras giraba su kunai favorito entre sus dedos de manera ausente.

Había algo extraño con Neji y aunque viniera el infierno y agua divina, ella iba a averiguar lo que era.

* * *

Sí, aja... ¿qué extraño, verdad? Pero ella realmente no se dio cuenta de nada. ¡NADA! También me gustó, no tanto como el anterior porque ella **sí **que se ve confundida con todo… pero qué se hace, ojala haya una tercera parte donde se enfrenten los dos, se declaren y sean felices… nah, estoy bromeando xD ¡qué trillado! 

¡**Reviews, reviews** o Deidara los violará 666 veces a medianoche ! (ya quisieran…)


End file.
